This invention relates to material dispensing containers and particularly to closure caps positioned on the container. The closure cap has a hingedly connected closure member and includes a tamper guard integrally molded therewith to prevent dispensing of the material prior to the use by the ultimate user.
There are many types of material dispensing can caps which have been integrated with a tamper guard. Such guards usually have comprised a frangible tab portion which retainingly engages a lip of the can and which when broken or removed from the cap allows the cap to be easily removed from the can. Also, many caps have been developed that are of the child-proof type in that they require multiple or complex manipulations to allow the removal thereof.
One of the drawbacks in the prior art is that in tamper-proof and child-proof caps, the cap lid is not attached to the structure itself and once removed is either accidentally or purposely misplaced to allow the easy opening thereof without manipulating the child-proof device.
Another drawback in the prior art is that the child-proof caps have not been capable of being converted from an easy opening type cap to a child-proof type cap. Yet another drawback in the prior art is that the cap assembly has been fabricated apart from the material dispensing nozzle which necessitates two operations, first, placing the nozzle into operable relationship with the container and secondly placing the cap on the container.